


The Beach

by raging_wrath



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Suicide, happy birthday reiji, let reiji be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raging_wrath/pseuds/raging_wrath
Summary: Otoya and Tokiya were going to have a good evening together, but when they heard their senior, Reiji, had gone missing, all they can do is hope he's okay





	The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY REIJI!!!

Otoya hums as he finishes buttoning up his shirt and tucking the hem of it into his pants. It’s a warm summer night and tonight he and Tokiya decided to take the night off from work to spend it together. A smile graces his face as he thinks about it, and he can’t help but be giddy at the thought of getting to spend the night with his friend. After running a brush through his hair and checking himself out in the mirror, he steps out and enters the living room. Sitting there is Tokiya, dressed up ever so slightly.

“You look great, Otoya.” Tokiya says as he stands and slips his phone into his pocket. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, of course I a-” Otoya stops as he hears a knock at the door. The two look at each other before they both walk to the door to open it up and greet whoever is there. After Tokiya turns the knob and pulls it open, they both smile seeing a familiar blue haired man standing there, wringing and pulling at his hands. 

“Ah, Mikaze-san, what a sudden surprise. What are you doing here?” Tokiya asks as he steps back to let Ai in. Once the door has been closed, Ai turns back to the two of them. 

“Have either of you seen Reiji? He’s been gone for well over 24 hours and none of us can locate him.” Ai says as he starts to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. His normally expressionless face has the smallest twinge of worry and guilt on it. Otoya pulls out his phone to check for any messages in the past while from his senior. 

“No, we haven’t. What happened? Why did he leave?” Tokiya asks. He knows it’s incredibly rare for the responsible man to just leave his group behind like that with no warning. The thought settles deep into his gut, leaving a bad taste in his mouth. 

“There was a large fight, and we all started being rude with Reiji, so he said he couldn’t take it anymore and he left. We thought he might come back some time today but he hasn’t, and we’re wondering where he is.” Ai says as he starts to walk towards the door. “I appreciate your time, we will let you know if we find him. If he contacts you, let us know.”

With that, Ai leaves and walks to go get back into the car with Camus and Ranmaru. Otoya and Tokiya watch as they pull off and drive off towards the direction of the starting sunset. The two look to each other and step out the door to get into their own car so they can be on their way. Neither of them are wearing their big grins anymore, concern settling on their features. 

“I wonder if he’s okay. Should I call him?” Otoya asks. 

“No, leave him be. We do not want to invade his space and make it worse. He would tell us to not worry about him and be on our way, would he not?” Tokiya says as he pats Otoya’s back. The smaller man slowly nods and slips into the car. 

“I guess you’re right. I do hope they find him very soon, I’m worried.” 

“Thanks for taking me out to dinner, Tokiya!”

“No problem, Otoya. Thank you for suggesting this nice walk, I am quite enjoying this.” Tokiya says with a soft smile to his smaller companion. Their hands slowly intertwine as they chat with ease and traverse down the beach together. After a nice dinner together to take their mind off of the day’s stress, they thought a nice moment alone would wrap it up nicely. 

“This is really nice, thanks for agreeing to come here! I heard Rei-chan mention it one time and so I assume it’s a good place!” Otoya says as he leans down to pick up a shell. “It seems nice enough, I didn’t know we had a beach this close anyway!” 

“I’m surprised he didn’t tell us sooner if he likes it so much.” Tokiya says as he smiles down at the excited man. The two share a sweet look and continue walking forward together. After a few minutes of walking, the two notice someone standing at shore up ahead. 

“Who’s that?” Otoya asks, squinting to try and see if it’s someone he recognises. Tokiya shrugs and pulls the red head ahead to get a closer look. After another few feet of walking, it clicks to both of them. 

“Kotobuki-senpai?” Tokiya calls out, trying to get his senior’s attention. The other members of Quartet Night had been looking for him for hours, why would he be on this beach of all places? Is it just a quiet place for him to get away or something? 

The older man doesn’t respond, so they keep walking to get closer and try to catch his attention. As they approach, they notice all of his belongings are laying on the sand well behind him. His keys, his phone, even his shoes and tie are all laying out in the open. Despite that, he seems to be clutching something tight in his right fist. 

“Rei-chan! Hey!” Otoya calls, starting to run up to him to greet him, but he stops. 

Reiji’s crying. Fat tears are rolling down his cheeks and dropping onto the sand below him. By how wet the sand is under him, he’s been standing there crying for a while. His shoulders tremble as they slowly push up from his growing tenseness. Otoya’s brows furrow in worry as he reaches out to touch the man’s arm, but he decides against it as not to invade his space. He goes to open his mouth again, but Reiji quickly cuts him off. 

“Why does it always have to be my fault?” He asks, voice only just louder than a whisper. Tokiya steps forward at those words, starting to show concern himself. Otoya and Tokiya look at each other before looking back to Reiji. 

“What do you mean it’s your fault? Nothing’s your fault, Kotobuki-senpai.” Tokiya says. Otoya nods in agreement. 

“They said it was my fault, that all of it was my fault.” Reiji says as his voice cracks. “The fighting, the anger and disdain, the band breaking apart, it’s all my fault.” As he speaks, his voice weakens into barely a whisper. “They don’t care about me, they never did. I don’t know why I bothered in the first place. I should have taken my hint with him.” 

“Him? Reiji, what are you talking about?” Otoya asks as he places a hand on Reiji’s shoulder. “You can talk to me and Tokiya, you know. What’s wrong?”

“It was my fault for not picking up that day. I should have prioritised him over my audition, he should have been more important. If I picked up, maybe he wouldn’t be in a coma right now.” Reiji says, wiping at his eyes with his free hand as he looks at the item in his right. It’s a picture of someone who looks like a young Ai, or like if he had left his hair down for a day. 

“Is that Mikaze-san? He’s not in a coma.” Tokiya says as he places his own hand on Reiji’s other shoulder. “What are you speaking about?”

“His name is Aine, and he was my friend for a long time.” Reiji says, smiling at the photo as best as he can. “He helped me become who I am today, but I was so wrapped up in becoming an idol I never realised how sad he was.” He carefully tucks the photo into his breast pocket and holds his hand over it. “…I was the last one he called before he drowned himself. And I was too busy in an audition to take it. Maybe if I had picked up the phone, he would still be here.” 

“Kotobuki-senpai. That is not your fault.” Tokiya says firmly as he steps in front of Reiji and holds both of his shoulders. Reiji looks up at him with a confused expression on his face. 

“What? What do you mean?” 

“You did not kill your friend, nor did you ask him to take his own life. Yes, you could have been more tuned in, but you were young. It was not your responsibility to keep him alive. It is sad, but in no way is this your fault. You have no reason to blame yourself.” He says, a serious expression on his face. “He wouldn’t want you to blame yourself, I’m sure of it.” 

“And besides,” Otoya chimes in, standing next to Tokiya. “All that stuff with your bandmates isn’t your fault either! You aren’t making them fight, they’re just being mean to each other! So don’t let them get to you!” 

Reiji looks between both of them, bottom lip quivering as tears stream faster down his face. Otoya reaches to wipe away tears from his face, but he turns his head away to stop him. He sucks in a deep breath before he begins speaking again.

“Why do you care so much? I don’t deserve this.” He says, his voice shaking. Tokiya pulls Reiji toward him and pushes the older man’s face into his shoulder as he holds him to himself. Otoya follows suit by hugging him from behind and burying his face into Reiji’s back. A soft gasp comes from the older man’s mouth. 

“Because we do! Sure you’re a bit tricky sometimes, but you’re so nice and helpful to us! Of course we care about you, and it’s a lot too!” Otoya says with a big smile on his face. “Tokiya cares too, right?” 

“Yes, I do. Please, come with us. We believe you would be safer there. How about it?” Tokiya asks as he pulls away just enough to look at Reiji’s face. The older man slowly nods and buries himself back into him. 

“I would appreciate that a lot.” He whimpers out as his arms wrap tightly around the man’s torso and grip the back of his shirt. “Please? I really don’t want to go back home.” 

Otoya and Tokiya smile at each other and nod. 

“Yeah. Come on.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want another part with them having fun with Reiji, let me know.
> 
> EDIT: I'll write another 2 parts for this! Thanks for the support, glad you like my work!


End file.
